Moving On When the Time is Right
by FyreFlyODoom
Summary: A short slash story about a love that's lasted for a long time, with a set of vampires who've met up again after one too many reincarnations and who feel they've had enough time on this plain of existence. !slash! Zelman/Sei MA rating but no sex


Moving On When the Time is Right

Pairing: Zelman x Sei

Rating: MA (because while technically Sei is almost 1,000 years old, he looks less than ten)

Warnings: one innocent kiss between lovers of thousands of years and a few curse words

AN: I've just recently purchased and watched this series and fell in love with Zelman and Sei. I couldn't help this little something in honor of them.

When that familiar presence washed over him for the first time since the Hong Kong incident, Sei couldn't help but breathe in deeply. The scent was as familiar as his own. It was strangely sweet and more than a little bitter with an added touch of blood. For the first time in years Sei felt his heart swell with happiness. "Zelman Clock... It's been ten years..."

The red-head ignored the dark looks and the angry growls around him as he walked over to the child-like dragon king. "Sei. I wish I could say it was good to see you like this... but..." he shrugged and readjusted his slip-on cap.

"How dare you refer to the dragon king in such a familiar name and tone!" One of the occupants of the room said as he started towards the young man dressed as a punk. In a flash of red-eyes, the speaker went up in flames.

No one else dared move as the new-comer went and knelt at Sei's side. Lifting one of the small hands, Zelman studied it before bringing it to his mouth. That action brought a breath from all in the room except Jinnai, Zhang and Cain, all of whom knew these two well.

"How it pains me to see you like this again... Why did you have to do this to yourself..." Zelman pressed a kiss to the tip of each little finger.

Smiling slightly, Sei pressed his other hand to Zelman's face. "I did it because that is what I was fated to do... Do not hold such anger in your heart for what fate has handed to us... We must simply take what we are given and do with it what we can."

Zelman shook his head and kissed the palm of the dragon king's hand and then the back of it before releasing it and rising to his feet. "Your words... are as painful as ever, Sei."

At this the smile faded, before Sei lowered his hands away from Zelman. "I'm sorry, Zelman... so very sorry."

"As always, Sei..." Moving to the door, he looked to Sei. "We have things to discuss in private, dragon king."

Rising, Sei nodded to Cain before leading the way out of the room.

0-0-0-0

Hours later, Cain made his way to the private bed chambers of the dragon king. "My lord?" He murmured as he stepped closer to the green gauze covered bed.

The part in the gauze grew and revealed Sei sitting with Zelman's head on his lap. The red-head was so deeply asleep he wasn't even breathing, something that all vampires unconsciously do when they sleep. "Please speak softly... he is getting sleep that the dearly needs."

"Of course, my lord... Is it really wise to accept him back after he abandoned you in Hong Kong?" Cain whispered as he knelt near the bed.

Sei sighed and smiled a little as he turned his head to Cain, while he began to run his fingers through the hair of his lover of many centuries. "I believe this will be my last incarnation, Cain... I doubt either of us can with-stand another one."

Cain's head shot up and stared at his king. "How can you say that, my lord? You have many more years left! Surely you will not allow the actions of this man to sway you into an early final-death!"

"I did not say that I was going to allow myself to die, old friend... I will live out this life and then, he and I will proceed into the afterlife. As soul mates, we will go together into a new life somewhere... Perhaps, that will be best. Cain... I am too old to be a child again... Even this time, it feels wrong to the universe. More importantly however, it feels wrong that my body cannot respond to my lover. So, with this lifetime I will finish my duties to this world. Then Zelman and I will retire to the afterlife. He and I have already lived and loved for more years than most lovers could ever dream of." Sei smiled as he pulled off his tinted glasses, making Cain stare in wide-eyed fright. "I cannot even look upon his face with my physical eyes unless I am effecting the barrier. It is time, Cain... Perhaps even past time. Begin the preparations; I have many things to be readied for the time I will pass on."

Lowering his head, Cain nodded. "My lord. I will do as you ask... but fate willing you will have many long years in this body."

"Yes, Cain... Fate willing." Sei smiled at him before turning his full attention back to his sleeping lover, silently signaling for him to leave.

Taking the unvoiced order, the large vampire rose, bowed and back out of the room. Once in the hallway, he sent a silent prayer to whatever deity would listen to a vampire, asking that the Lord Dragon be allowed many years in the body he had presently. Cain could understand why the old blood was so tired. He'd already lived far longer than all but a small handful of old bloods. Within this lifetime, should nothing go wrong, the lord dragon of the east would see the venerable age of one thousand. Something that only eight others had done before and presently only three of those were still alive.

With a word to the guards on that floor, Cain made certain that the lovers would not be disturbed for what time they had in the peace of the night.

In the bedroom, Zelman opened his eyes and looked up at the young face that should not be in front of him. "I don't know if I'm ready for the after-world..."

"We both are more than ready, Zelman... It was just I, who would not allow my selfishness to out-weight my duty. Now, I think I have earned the right to go into that world with you. I am eager to find my master and my human family. I would also like to meet your family and your ancestors. You are not the only one tired, my heart." Sei rubbed his closed eyes and slid his glasses back on.

Zelman sat up and stared at him for a moment before laughing bitterly. "I just can't help but see the pain this life is bringing you... and it hurts me because I can't do a damned thing about it. Why did you choose to do this to yourself again? Don't give me that duty crap; it's got to be more than that."

This made Sei smile and shake his head. "Always so angry... And there was another reason. A private one I don't like the thought of sharing with anyone other than you."

Leaning down, Zelman pressed their foreheads together. "What is it?"

"You weren't there. If you had been there when that body was dying, I would have gone into the afterlife and pulled you with me... But you were nowhere close enough to get there in time and... I was too scared to go alone." Sei blushed slightly and smiled lovingly up at Zelman.

For a moment Zelman could only stare before he nodded. "I will stay by your side this entire life and when the time comes, we will escort one another into the after-world."

Sei nodded a happy smile on his face. "That will please me greatly... But you do know that we can not appear to be on the same side in the eyes of the rest of the world. They would not see love; they would only see the alliance of power houses."

"I know... To be honest I love our little spat-game we play for the masses. As long as we have our off-hours time together... Though, while you look like this, I'll have to bring board games and other kiddy things to entertain us." The red-head barely ducked the little hand that slapped at him playfully.

"Four years... that is all this body needs to be mature enough for our love-life to be rekindled. For beings such as us, that is barely time enough to clean out a dirty closet or two." Sei gave his lover one innocent kiss before he pushed him to lie down. "For now though, you need to rest. I don't believe you've slept well since we parted last."

Yawning, Zelman nodded as he lay down and pulled his lover down with him. "I haven't... I don't trust anyone to watch my sleep as I do you."

Sei knotted his little hands in the shoulder length red-hair and snuggled close. "Then we are in similar positions. I too have found I do not sleep well when you're not here. Let us both take our rest before we face the harsh world."

0-0-0-0

Please give me some feedback, it's my first fic in the fandom!


End file.
